The Cohen's of Arcadia
by Em'sPride
Summary: CROSSOVER. What if the Cohen's and the Girardi's met, or better still, were related...
1. Plane

_OK, this is a strange story, and I mainly did it because I was bored. Tell me what you think. I may not even continue it, but just let me know what you think, by reviewing. Pwease?

* * *

_

Kirsten's uncle has just had a heart attack, so she seeks out his daughter.

Kirsten's voice echoed from the hall, "Sandy, Seth, Ryan, c'mon it's time to go to Helen's."

Helen was Kirsten's cousin. They hadn't ever met each other; Kirsten's mum and Helen's father had had some sort of falling out long before she was born. All she knew was that Helen was living with her husband and three children, in some place in Maryland, called Arcadia.

Kirsten was meeting up with Helen, because Helen's father had just recently passed away. Apparently she wanted to make amends. Kirsten had no idea why, they had lived without knowing each other all these years.

Kirsten ran through the facts she knew in her head. Husband: Will. Children: Joanne, Lucas and Ken, wait that isn't right, Joan, Luke and Kevin, yes that's better. One of them had been in a car accident, either Luke or Kevin, and Joan had been sick in hospital with Lyme disease. Yep, that was about it.

The Cohen's plus Ryan piled into the car, and set on their way to the airport, preparing for their two week reunion. Seth was already complaining about the cold weather. Sandy had to remind him they weren't going to Alaska, just the other side of the country.

The arrived at the airport late and they had to run to catch their plane. Ryan had to admit he was a bit jittery; he had never flown on a plane before, so being late didn't help.

The plane flight seemed long, and they were happy to land at Baltimore. Seth's constant ravings had nearly sent the other three crazy. A plane trip across the country with Seth Cohen could make Mother Theresa kill.

Kirsten thought about home. She wasn't going to miss Julie, or her own father for that matter. She hadn't been on a proper holiday with her family for years, and never with Ryan. Work had always played the number one role. Kirsten knew it shouldn't, but it did. It was going to be nice in Maryland. It would be good to get away. At least that's what she told herself. Deep down, she was a bit doubtful.

They collected their luggage and went to the waiting room at the front of the airport for the Girardi's. They had to wait almost fifteen minutes before the dark haired woman, who Kirsten had recognized from the photo they had been sent, emerged at the front door. The woman who was presumably Helen, was looking around, looking slightly lost. Kirsten took a deep breath and told her sons and Sandy it was time to meet some extended family…


	2. House

_Okay, I hoped you liked that. Here's the next installment. Reviews would be wonderful, and any advice is accepted**. I own absolutely nothing!**_

* * *

Helen saw the pretty blonde woman walk towards her. Straight away she knew it was Kirsten, her cousin she had never met. She looked at the three males standing around her. The man to her left was undoubtedly her husband Sandy. Helen felt herself smile as she saw Sandy's eyebrows. Will's going to have some competition, she thought to herself. The two women were eventually face to face. Kirsten just stood there for a second, so Helen jumped in and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Helen. I'm guessing your Kirsten, right?" she asked, suddenly very much hoping it was in fact Kirsten, no just some random person.

"Yes, that's me. This is my husband Sandy," she said pointing to the man with the eyebrows, "and this is our son Seth," she said gesturing to the dark haired boy, "and this is our foster son, Ryan," she said pointing to the final member of the family, who had sandy blonde hair, and a brooding look.

"Nice to meet you all. Welcome to Maryland! Well, the car's this way," explained Helen.

The five people trailed out of the airport in silence. No one had expected meeting to be this hard. The two families had never met apart from Helen and Sandy, but it had been so long, it hardly made a difference.

Helen showed them to her car. She was beginning to get the impression Kirsten thought Helen was a bit stingy. She knew she was from a rich family, but Helen didn't understand why that should make a difference in them getting along.

Helen started the engine, and they were off home. She heard the three boys talking in the back of the car.

"Wow, dude, this holiday blows," said Seth, not hiding his misery. "It's not a holiday, son, it's a reunion," piped up Sandy, although he sounded equally as miserable.

"Hey, I think it's cool. I've never been anywhere on holiday, let alone on a lane," said Ryan eagerly.

Helen liked Ryan a lot better than his adoptive family. Maryland wasn't that bad. It had been good to the Girardi's.

Helen endured the icy silence for the rest of the trip home. Neither of the families really knew how to talk to the other. She was relieved to finally pull up to her welcoming house.

"Wow, it's tiny!" exclaimed Seth.

Helen turned around and gave the boy the biggest death stare. He backed off right away.

"It's so cute!"

Kirsten entered the house. She knew it was unfair that her son had made such a rude comment on the house, but it was true; it was tiny. The rooms were small and cluttered.

Helen seated the guests around the dining room table, and poured them a cup of tea each. She looked at the clock and was thankful to see that Joan and Luke would be home soon. The silence was unbearable. Luke could usually ramble on for hours, if need be.


	3. Table

Kirsten excused herself, and used the toilet. She came back, feeling much more refreshed, and was surprised to see two more people around the table. It was Joan and Luke or Kevin. Joan leaped up, gave Kirsten a hug and said, "Hi, I'm Joan!" in a very quirky tone. 

The boy stood up after, and put his hand out. Kirsten accepted it obligingly. "I'm Luke. Nice to have your acquaintance."

Kirsten was relieved to finally know which boy was which. The older one had to be Kevin. They all reseated. Joan and Luke launched into a huge conversation about themselves and Arcadia. At last the silence was over. It had taken long enough. Kirsten smiled as she saw that Ryan was getting rather flirty with Joan. They were around the same age. Kirsten wondered if it was legal, as Ryan was there foster son. Oh well, it didn't matter. Seth was in a deep conversation about some comic book with Luke, and Sandy and Helen were discussing their jobs, rather intensely.

Kirsten and Sandy started up their own conversation when Helen left to get tea ready. They shared their first joke when Kirsten offered to help in the kitchen, but Seth highly advised not to, as she was a danger in the culinary department.

The front door once again creaked open. This time it was Kevin. Kirsten was speechless. She hadn't realised that he was a paraplegic. She had forgotten that one of Helen's sons was injured in a car accident, and she didn't realise that it was that bad. She quickly turned away, as she figured she must have been staring. She was horrified to see that the rest of her family was also staring. Joan, rather casually, said "Oh, hi Kevin!" without even looking up. Helen came out from the kitchen, and introduced the boy. "This is my eldest, Kevin."

Kevin gave a friendly wave and approached the table. Ryan was the first to react.

"Hello, I'm, err, Ryan," he said in a half-shy voice. Sandy, then Seth and finally Kirsten followed suit. Kevin was perfectly polite, but Seth noticed that he gave his sister a sideways glance that said 'I love introductions.'

Conversation fell back into place; however, Kirsten couldn't stop thinking about being so arrogant to think that her cousin's family was as simple as it appeared. Will didn't come home until later that night, after tea. When he mentioned he was a police officer, Sandy immediately started up a passionate conversation about the law. Will looked a little shocked, but contributed to the conversation wholeheartedly. Kirsten looked around at the families. Helen was in the kitchen washing dishes. Kirsten hadn't done that in ten years. The two men were getting along famously, Luke and Seth were still talking about comic books, Ryan was having a slightly automatic, nevertheless interesting, talk about the last international football match, and Joan was watching. She suspected that Joan fancied Ryan.

Kirsten strongly believed that she was like a fifth wheel in the household. She sighed, and decided to bite the bullet. She went into the kitchen, and helped Helen wash the dishes.

She entered the kitchen, not surprised to see Kirsten scrubbing away at a pot.

"Do you want some help" shae asked as politely as she could.

"Okay, thanks Kirsten," replied Helen warmly, handing her a tea towel.

Helen handed Kirsten the pot she had been frantically scrubbing. The first thing that Kirsten noticed was how heavy the pot was. She had barely made a meal in her life, let alone clean up.

"So how long have you lived in Maryland?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, about two years now, I guess."

The rest of the night, they filled up conversations with small talk. Kirsten could feel her arms starting to tire, and her hands were becoming wrinkly from the water that clung to the pots. She never really knew how a middle-class family worked, but she established it wasn't easy. The worst thing that had happened to her recently, was releasing Julie Cooper's magazine, Newport Living. Helen had been through so much more; her son almost dieing, moving, her daughter being critically ill. Kirsten wasn't feeling a connection with Helen, but through her, she had realised how lucky she really was.

* * *

_Ok, remember to review. I would love it! And should I keep going? It's up to you. Just send your thoughts!_


	4. Bed

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

It was time for bed. Helen laughed as she realised she hadn't told her guests where they were sleeping. She had set up sofa bed in the den for Kirsten and Sandy, and extra beds were put in Luke and Kevin's rooms. Helen and Will showed the other couple their beds, and left the teens to their own devices.

Seth, Ryan, Joan and Luke trudged upstairs, followed by Kevin. They assembled in the hallway.

"OK," said Joan, "who wants to sleep where?"

Ryan and Seth looked at each other and shrugged. They eventually decided to do paper, scissors rock. Whoever won slept in Luke's room. Ryan won, and took his stuff into Luke's room. Joan went to bed. Seth followed Kevin into his room.

Seth entered the room, and was slightly amazed at the surroundings. Seth had never personally met a person in a wheelchair, but he guessed their rooms were sterile and uncluttered. The first thing Seth noticed when he stepped into Kevin's room, was that it was really normal. There were posters on his walls, a desk covered in books, magazines and a computer and there was even a miniature basketball hoop. The only difference Seth could pick up were the trapeze over the bed, the low shelving and the huge size of the room to allow Kevin to move around.

Seth guessed he must have had a pretty silly look on his face, as Kevin had to practically slap him over the face to tell Seth he was going to get changed. Seth nodded. He was too scared to speak, but he wasn't sure why. He was never usually short of words.

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin re-emerged into the room. Seth had also gotten changed.

"Don't know about you man, but I'm pooped…Seth?" inquired Kevin.

"What, yeah dude, let's do that tomorrow."

Kevin just laughed, but then gave Seth a very stern expression.

"You don't know do you?" he asked.

"What? Know what?" asked Seth, although he was perfectly aware at where the conversation was going; whatever had happened to Kevin to make him the way he was.

Kevin ignored Seth's comment and just told him anyway.

"Three years ago I was in a car accident with my best friend. He was drinking. He lost control of the car. That's how I ended up like this. And trust me, I was normal before this. I was headed for the major baseball leagues. There, is that better? I know it is for me," he stated.

Seth suddenly felt better. As if some sort of pressure had left him. For about an hour they just spoke about school and work, and by the time they were ready for bed, it was quite late. Seth examined Kevin pull himself into bed. That made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he was glad he knew the reason behind Kevin's misfortune.

Meanwhile, Luke was trying desperately to make conversation with Ryan, but he was doing all the talking. He had figured that Ryan wasn't exactly a talker. Either that or he wasn't too interested about the rate of acceleration theory. Luke went to sleep hoping that Ryan wasn't going to be this talkative for the next two weeks.


	5. Car

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Ok, I've made it so that Luke and Joan haven't got their license yet, for story purposes.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Helen was going to take the guests around. Joan and Luke insisted on coming, but there wasn't enough room in Helen's car. In the end, Kevin agreed to go too, and take a car load of people. Will was called out to work at the last minute. 

So Ryan, Joan, Seth and Luke piled into one car, with the adults in the other. The drove around the centre of town, pointing out Kevin and Will worked, where Luke and Joan went to school, and explained that Helen worked at the school. Seth was quite amused at the thought of having your mother working at the same place you went to school. Luke laughed, and told him it wasn't too bad. Joan said nothing. She and Ryan were deep in conversation.

They finished up at a park. Everybody hoped out, and surrounded a table, and Helen pulled out a picnic basket she had put together earlier that day. They all had a great time, talking and laughing. Will turned up about half an hour later, and also helped himself to a chicken and salad roll. It was Will that suggested they go to a restaurant for tea that night. Everyone agreed that would be a great idea.

After lunch, the two families sat around the pond, exchanging stories; how Helen and Will met, about the time Luke won a science fair by mistake, how Seth had started his own comic book. Joan was getting sick of all the same old stories.

She looked over to Ryan. He looked equally bored. She guessed it was because he didn't have many memories from Chino that anybody would care about. She asked him if he'd like to go for a walk. He nodded.

They set off around the boardwalk. It was a fairly long walk, but it didn't seem like anyone was ready to go anytime soon, so they didn't hurry.

"So, you're from Chino."

"Yeah," he answered robotically.

"You don't sound like you liked it there," she insisted.

"Let's just say that my home wasn't very happy."

"That's too bad…you're 16, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too!" she cried.

Ryan looked at Joan. She seemed way too eager. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He had to stop her before she got carried away.

"Yeah, that's cool hey. Seth's sixteen too, you know. I was so happy when I moved in with him, to finally have a brother who cared," he stated, "In Chino, my brother would steal, and blame it on me. It's heaps better now though. I have Seth, and a girlfriend, Marissa, who really cares, it's great, you know?" he said, perhaps a little too hastily.

Joan looked hurt. But Ryan knew it was for the best. Joan was way too clingy.

* * *

OK, review time! No revviews, no more chapters! 


	6. Movie

The weekend passed with no major incidents, and soon Monday rolled around, and Joan and Luke were back at school, and Kevin and Will were back at work. Helen had taken some time off while they had guests. Will and Kevin had managed to scrape a week off, toward the end of the Cohen's visit, which was going to last around three weeks.

On the Monday morning, Helen was having a hard time coaxing her children to go to school. They seemed to think that school was second to time spent with long lost second-cousins.

Helen had to admit she was getting worried about how Joan was acting around Ryan; all flirty and happy. Was it legal for them to be in love? Technically they weren't related, but they were in a round-a-bout way. She put the thought out of her head, and tried to concentrate on more pressing issues. Like trying to keep Kirsten occupied.

Kirsten was the kind of spoilt, perfectionist, rich girl Helen had never been. Kirsten had good looks, wealth, and a house on the most desirable piece of beach in the country. Finding activities to keep her happy was difficult. Rock-climbing – too much work involved. Hiking – way too much nature. Driving around – yeah, right, in Helen's beat up old car. She couldn't think of anything.

Seth followed his mothers footsteps quit closely from what Helen understood. Sandy wasn't much better. Kirsten's influence must have rubbed off on him. However, Ryan had been perfectly happy and thankful the whole time. Helen didn't know his story, about how he came to live at the Cohen's, but she was getting the vibe he didn't like to talk about it.

Ryan himself was also not coping too well with his foster family. He knew they were used to a more luxurious life then what the Girardi's had, but he didn't see why that gave them a right to be down-right rude. Ryan on several occasions had pulled Seth aside to remind him about manners, or to help Helen with the dishes.

Ryan was also worried about Joan. He knew she was trying to crack onto him, but he didn't have the heart to tell her about Marissa.

On Monday night, Joan and Luke asked Ryan and Seth to the movies. They told them their friends Grace and Adam were going. When Adam's name was mentioned, Joan turned a severe shade of red, but she said nothing.

So at six o'clock, the four kids caught the bus and met up with Grace and Adam at the entrance to the cinema. They went into the darkened room and sat waiting for the movie to start.

Seth wasn't sure what to think of Adam and Grace. Adam seemed as if he was on drugs – you know, just not with it. And Grace seemed rather…ambiguous. At least in the movies people don't have to try to make conversation, just sit and watch a movie.

They were half-way into a crappy kung-fu movie when Ryan's phone went off. After cursing himself for being such a knob for not turning off his phone, Ryan excused himself and answered it.

Surprisingly it was Marissa.

"Hey babe," was the greeting she used.

"Uh…hey," Ryan replied.

"I've got a surprise for you!" she squealed excitedly.

"What's that?"

"Guess!"

"Uh…"

"Oh you'll never guess!" she said hastily.

Ryan thought to himself, of course I wouldn't.

"I'm in Arcania…wait, Aracdia. Yeah that's it."

"What?" said Ryan in disbelief.

"I'm in Arcadia!"

"Yes I heard that bit; I meant, why are you in Arcadia?"

"Oh I was bored in boring O.C. so I decided to go on a road trip to visit your aunt or whatever she is. She seems nice!"

"Okay…" said Ryan slowly.

"Oh, I thought you'd be excited," she said disappointedly.

"No, I am, it's just a bit…unexpected, that's all."

"Oh…"

"Where are you now?" he asked.

"I'm at Helen and Will's,"

"Oh. Are they cool with you staying there?" he asked.

"I think so. They didn't freak out. Only problem is I don't know where I can sleep. All the rooms in this tiny house are taken,"

"Listen Marissa, I'm coming home now. Just wait okay?" said Ryan.

"Okay, love you,"

"Love you too,"

Ryan hung up in a state of shock. It wasn't that he didn't want Marissa there; just that he wasn't prepared for her. She was a bit like a cyclone; okay if you were prepared. He quickly ducked in to tell Seth what was going on.

"Oh, tough man, it's a good movie," said Seth when Ryan told him he was leaving.

"Yeah, just your cup of tea, ninja's and women in bikini's,"

"What can I say, I like my kung-fu…"

Ryan left the cinema in a state of disgust. Seth knew how to act completely inappropriately when he really doesn't need to.

Ryan waited for the 7.45 bus. He hopped on and waited for five stops, and then got off and walked the rest of the way to Helen's house.

He entered the door, and saw Marissa sitting at the kitchen table, talking with Kevin and someone who was presumably his girlfriend. When he entered the room, she jumped up and yelled "Ryan!" She gave him a big hug, and then told him to sit down.

"How was the movie?" asked Kevin.

Ryan shrugged half-heartedly.

"Oh, okay. Ninja's not your thing?"

Another shrug.

"Well, Ryan this is Beth, my girlfriend, and Beth this is my…well, I'm not sure what the proper title is, but we'll just say cousin, Ryan."

"Nice to meet you," said Beth sweetly.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too."

The young adults started talking amongst themselves until the others returned home, including Grace. Adam had already gone straight home, so Luke, Grace and Joan just went straight to bed. Ryan asked Marissa, "You want to hit the sack?"

"Whoa, you sound like a real country hick! You'll fit right in here! Okay, let's go."

Ryan tried to hide his blushing face. They walked up the stairs, and stopped halfway up.

Ryan stood and stared at Marissa. She had a dangerous glint in her eye that made him think of what she was like around Alex; wild, spontaneous and untouchable. What was Marissa really doing in town?


	7. Phone

The bed dilemma on Monday was the worst thing that happened over the next couple of days. Kevin wasn't able to change rooms in any circumstances and it was already cramped with just him and Seth in it, and Joan's room wouldn't fit herself, Grace and Marissa inside. Helen and Kirsten agreed for once, that Marissa couldn't sleep in the same room as Ryan, or any other boy for that matter. Helen wouldn't allow guests to sleep in the den, but in the end she had to change that rule, and allow both Grace and Joan sleep in the den, and allowing Marissa to sleep in Joan's room, by herself.

Joan wasn't too happy with the arrangement. It appeared she didn't like Marissa. Luke and Kevin knew how she felt. Marissa was very self-centred and snobby. When Kevin was talking with her earlier, she had spoken about herself in a very content way, and wouldn't stop bragging about her life in the O.C. It made all the Girardi's feel very self-conscious.

Friday rolled around, and tension in the house was growing. Luke was getting sick and tired of talking to someone who was as talkative as a keyboard. Kevin was sick of hearing about Seth's comic book club; he sounded like the kind of person he would have picked on in high school. Joan was being driven around the bend by Marissa. On Friday, just after school, Joan caught Marissa on her mobile phone to someone called Summer. Her conversation made Joan foam at the mouth.

"Oh Sum, you have no idea what it's like here. The weather is awful, and everyone is so boring. And the house I'm staying at, well, it is the kind of thing that Kirsten would have demolished to make way for a better house. It's horrible."

At that point, Marissa caught a glance of Joan, and changed the subject. It was needless, however, as Joan quickly ran up stairs. She didn't want to hear anymore. In the space of ten seconds, Marissa had offended Joan, her family, the people she was surrounded by and Arcadia. What a self-centred cow!

Sandy was seeing the tension within the house. Sandy personally thought the Girardi's were wonderful people. Will was always ready for a good chat, and Helen went to every extent to ensure her guests were comfortable. When he saw Joan run into the room, practically in tears, her stopped her, to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright Joan?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Are you sure? If there's anything I can do…"

"No, seriously, I'm fine!" said Joan before running up the stairs. She was going to tell her mother what Marissa said, but then realised her mother probably wouldn't do anything. The she was going to call her dad, but he couldn't really do anything. And Luke was simply too spineless to do anything.

Then, the answer came to her like a lightening bolt; Kevin. The stereotypical overprotective older brother. Marissa was going to want to eat her words. The only problem was, he wasn't going to be home until five, and then had to be at a basketball game by six. Maybe Kevin wasn't the answer.

Joan was almost at her room, when Ryan emerged from Luke's room.

"Oh, hi Joan. Do you know where Marissa is?" he asked.

"Yeah, downstairs," said Joan tonelessly.

"What's the matter?" asked Ryan.

"Nothing."

"What did Marissa do?" he asked, sighing lightly.

Joan just stared at him. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Joan, Marissa is known to be insensitive, but she honestly never means it. Besides, I heard you walking up the stairs muttering 'Bloody Miss Perfect, why don't you go home…'"

"Oh," said Joan, slightly embarrassed.

"Try not to be too hard on her. She is just used to getting everything she wants. She'll adjust."

"Well she wouldn't have to if she just stayed in her Californian palace."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, I don't really know why she's here. I'll talk to her though. I'll remind her that you could chuck her onto the sofa bed if she annoys you. She won't like that."

Joan smiled. "Thanks Ryan,"

She watched Ryan bound down the stairs two at a time. How could someone so nice like Marissa Cooper?

Joan was home alone while everyone went to watch Kevin – just like old times, she thought to herself. She wasn't sorry she wasn't going. That would mean two more hours with Marissa. Shudder. Instead she sat at home with a chick flick and a giant bowl of buttery popcorn.

Joan didn't mind the quiet. She was finding it hard to ever have a peaceful moment to herself lately. She couldn't daydream or just think when it was busy. Tonight she was reminiscing on Ryan and how she felt about him. She wasn't sure if she loved him, but Marissa had put her off a little. To think someone so kind could go out with such a self-obsessed bitch!

Then, about halfway through 'Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants', the TV suddenly flicked stations. An old man was sitting in a newsroom, with a banner above him, saying, 'News from Heaven,'. Joan knew who it was.

"Oh my God," she breathed.

"That's right Joan! It is me, God!" said the aging man cheerfully.

"What now?" Joan asked scathingly.

"I think it's time for you to try and help Marissa. She's just feeling out of her comfort zone at the moment."

"Why would I want to help a girl with sticks as legs, and a heart of lead?"

"Joan, I'm shocked! You should know me better by now! I don't answer questions!"

Joan cursed softly under her breath.

"I'm omniscient Joan, and I heard that"

She just sighed.

"Okay, I'll try,"

"Thank you Joan. Until next time, have a great weekend"

The TV turned back to the movie.

But Joan wasn't interested anymore. How was she going to be helpful to a girl she hated so much?


	8. Ring

Does Kevin have an en suite? Oh well, does now! And Theresa never existed.

Joan saw endless opportunities to help Marissa over the weekend and well into the week. The reason she did nothing was because, no matter how hard she tried, being friendly to the devil reincarnation seemed impossible.

On Saturday, Marissa announced that she was going for a walk. Joan got her coat to go with her, but on the way out, she heard Marissa mutter something about 'getting out of this Hell Hole'. Joan turned on her heels, and went back to her room.

On Monday, Joan spotted Marissa walking around the kitchen, apparently aimlessly looking for something. When Marissa saw Joan, she turned to her a spat "What are you looking at? Unless you know where my mobile phone is, go away!" Joan saw the mobile phone sitting near a large pile of newspapers that had accumulated over the weeks. As she walked out of the room, Joan pushed it under the papers.

On Wednesday, Marissa was trying to find a fresh towel in the linen cupboard. Joan might have offered to help if Marissa hadn't eaten Joan's after-school snack just minutes before.

Yes, Joan found it almost impossible to help Marissa when she was so spiteful towards everyone…everyone except Ryan, that is. Joan was getting desperate. She couldn't forget the last time she didn't follow God's instructions. She was lucky that Adam was now talking to her.

In sheer helplessness, on Thursday night, she retreated to Kevin's room. She entered and thankfully found that Seth wasn't present. She heard her older brother moving around in his en suite. The door was opened, and Kevin was reaching up into his bathroom cabinet.

"What you up to?" asked Joan.

"Mum was hounding me to get rid of all this old medicine I have stored up here. She's paranoid about something, I don't know what. Maybe them exploding and killing us all? You know mum, she always overreacts."

Joan laughed. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean,"

Kevin reached up and grabbed a small container. "Eugh, this still has six years before it goes off. I've only found one that was passed its used by date, and it was only by two months."

Joan didn't say anything about Kevin's comment. He was acting awfully strange. He was too…cheerful or something. It wasn't really what he was saying, more how he was saying it. With minimal sarcasm.

Noticing Joan's silence, Kevin spoke up.

"Joan, can you keep a secret?" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course," she replied.

Kevin pulled out a magazine from underneath his razor. He flicked it open to a page, and the passed it to Joan. She examined the page and saw it was a catalogue of jewellery.

Kevin reached up and pointed to ring with a single diamond placed delicately on the edge.

"That's what I gave Beth," he said proudly.

"Kev, that is so…" Joan stopped mid-sentence. She had just realised that the ring was no ordinary ring, it was an engagement ring.

"Oh my God! Did you really ask her?" Joan asked excitedly.

Kevin nodded. "But you can't tell anyone, especially not mum or dad. I'm going to tell them tomorrow at tea. I just had to tell someone.

"So she said yes then?" asked Joan.

"Yeah, course!" said Kevin smugly.

Joan reached down and gave Kevin a big hug. "Oh Kev, I'm so happy for you. Beth will be a perfect wife."

Joan pulled away and saw that her brother had a small tear in his eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What? Nothing, I just can't believe she said yes. After all that's happened, she actually said yes!"

Joan left Kevin to finish his job, and it wasn't until almost an hour later that she realised why she had gone to see him in the first place. Oh well, she thought, at least he's in a good mood.

Later that night, Joan was going up to her room to get some more clothes for the den. She stopped by the bathroom, and heard a person being sick. The person coughed, and Joan worked out it was a female. It wasn't her mother, because she had just being talking to her at the bottom of the stairs. So that left Kirsten or Marissa. Joan glanced over her shoulder, and peered in the guest room. Kirsten was standing at the mirror, touching up her makeup.

Joan knocked carefully at the door. It was now her chance to accomplish her mission.

"Marissa, are you okay?" she asked.

Marissa coughed, and the said hastily, "I'm fine."

The toilet flushed and the door was opened by Marissa, who had obviously been crying. Marissa pushed past Joan, and headed towards her bedroom.

Joan followed her. "Marissa, are you feeling okay? I can get you something if you want," said Joan.

"I don't want anything," said Marissa loudly. She had just entered her room and started to close the door.

Joan was able to keep the door slightly ajar with her foot. "Marissa, I need to come in and get some more clothes. If you don't let me in, I'm going to tell my mum or Kirsten about what you were just doing," teased Joan.

Marissa gave in. She slowly opened the door, and Joan stepped inside. She was surprised to see that Marissa had hardly put a single thing out of its place. It was the first time since Marissa had shown up that Joan had entered her room. She was expecting to see Marissa's stuff everywhere, and the ground covered in clothes.

Joan sat down in the neatly made bed.

"Marissa, I'm not leaving until you tell me what that was about."

Marissa remained silent.

"Marissa, I seriously think you should talk to someone about this. Eating disorders can be fatal."

Marissa looked at Joan scathingly. "I don't have an eating disorder," she said.

"So you were just sick because you felt sick. Just tell me so I can leave you alone."

"Sort of," Marissa said slowly.

"What do you mean sort of?" pestered Joan.

"Joan, can I tell you a secret?" asked Marissa. Joan could see the earlier scene with her brother replaying in her mind. Two secrets in one day.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I'm pregnant."

Joan gaped at her.

"It's Ryan's. That's why I came here. To tell him. I haven't yet. I can't bring myself to do it. That's why I was being sick. It was morning sickness."

"But it's night time…" said Joan stupidly.

"Morning sickness doesn't always happen in the morning," said Marissa, slightly bemused.

"Oh my God. You have to tell Ryan!"

"I know! But it is so hard. I just can't do it."

Joan didn't know what to say. This was obviously what she needed to help Marissa with, but how could she?


	9. Swing

Joan and Adam aren't going out in this story by the way. I thought I had better say that because otherwise, it could've gotten rather confusing.

Marissa was much kinder to Joan over the next day. She basically kept her thoughts to herself, and even helped Joan wash up after lunch. Joan guessed Marissa was scared that she'd tell Ryan about her pregnancy.

Ryan…Joan had completely forgotten about him. In the first few days he was here, she was head over heels for him. But now he was more like a cousin; which was probably a good thing. Joan didn't even know if it was legal to fall in love with you mothers cousins foster son. There was probably some sort of law against it. Joan's mind had been too busy to even think about him. Between trying to help Marissa, school, chores and now keeping both Kevin and Marissa's secrets, romantic life wasn't that high on the priority list.

Luke's day wasn't as cheery. His mother was constantly trying to get him to take Seth and Ryan out to do something, but Luke had a faint idea that the Arcadia Museum of Science wasn't their kind of thing. Joan wasn't even there to help that day; she had suddenly started to talk civilly to Marissa, much to Luke's confusion.

So in that one day, the three boys were able to watch _Kung Fu Ninjas_ (Seth's choice), _A Beautiful Mind_ (Luke's pick) and _White Chicks_ (Ryan's preference). It was only three o'clock by the time they had finished those three, and even Luke had to admit that he would rather go play football than sit and watch anymore TV. So instead they went out in the back yard, where Kevin and Beth were snuggling up with each other.

"Get a room," yelled Luke playfully.

Kevin and Beth briefly looked up, but then carried on with business. Luke sat on the old swing set; Seth sat at the outside table and Ryan starting dribbling an old soccer ball. Much to all the boys, plus Beth's suprise, Joan came out a few minutes later, laughing with Marissa like they were old friends. Joan sure was acting weird all of a sudden. Yesterday, she hated Marissa, and now they were practically joined at the hip.

Kevin and Beth left to do something or other, and the rest of the children all gathered around the table at which Seth was sitting at and had a big long conversation

Helen was watching at the window washing up some dirty dishes. It was so nice to see that the teenagers were getting along. The same couldn't be said for the adults. Will and Sandy got on well enough; they were out every free day for a round of golf. But Kirsten was still being hostile towards Helen. She wasn't sure why the woman was doing it.

As if Kirsten could read Helen's thoughts, she appeared right next to her.

"It would be nice if we got on like that," said Kirsten somewhat musingly.

"Mmm," agreed Helen. She didn't understand why they couldn't. Kirsten just wouldn't open up.

"Look, I'm sorry if I've been a bit tense since getting here, but this is the first holiday I've had in three years, and leaving all my work on the other side of the country makes me a bit…uneasy…" said Kirsten.

Helen said nothing. Although it sounded like and apology, she didn't like where it was going.

"I don't know if you've ever had this problem, but when you have big company, you have lots of stuff to oversee. I can't stop thinking what Julie Copper's doing to the place…"

Helen felt her blood boiling. How dare this woman come into her house and complain about what she's missing back home. Poor woman, her company was being run by some selfish woman. Helen wouldn't be surprised if this other woman was Satan, because no real human could be more selfish than Kirsten.

"Then again, I doubt you've ever had a high enough position…"

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" screamed Helen, "I AM SICK OF HEARING HOW BAD YOU'RE DEVASTATING LIVES ARE! YOU THINK MY FAMILY IS SO LOWLY AND 'POOR'. RICHNESS ISN'T RUN ON MONEY, IT'S RUN ON LOVE, AND THAT IS ONE THING YOUR FAMILY LACKS. YOU DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO JUST TREAT US WITH LOVE AND RESPECT. YOU'VE ACTED LIKE A PRINCESS THE WHOLE TIME YOU'VE BEEN HERE!"

Helen was on a roll.

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT JUDY COPELAND, OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS, AND HOW SHE WAS IN SEX TAPE. I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR FATHER OWNS HALF OF NEWPORT!

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING HOW BAD YOU LIFE IS. I HAVEN'T COMPLAINED ONCE ABOUT MINE, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I WISH I COULD. I WISH I COULD REWIND TIME AND FIX EVERYTHING THAT'S GONE WRONG IN MY LIFE; KEVIN'S ACCIDENT, JOAN'S ILLNESS, AND MOST OF ALL, GO BACK AND NOT INVITE YOU HERE!"

Kirsten stood in stunned shock. Helen had tears streaming down her red face and was letting out large jerky sobs. She was leaning on the bench for support. Kirsten was still trying to understand what had just happened. The two ladies stood there for several minutes, in complete silence.

Helen still hadn't calmed down. Kirsten held onto the other ladies waist, and led her to the lounge room, and sat her down on the lounge. She then sat next to her, and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry. You're right. I have been terribly rude. From right now, though, I'll stop. I want to be friends with you. Do you forgive me?" asked Kirsten, and she had never spoken a truer word.

Helen said nothing, but just buried her head in Kirsten's skinny shoulder and cried. The two women stayed like this for ages. Kirsten gently soothed Helen. Once she had completely calmed down, she whispered weakly "It's just so hard. I can't handle it,"

Kirsten replied "You can, I know you can. You're around a loving family that will always be here to help you, and even though things may feel as though they have hit rock bottom, it can only get better. You're a strong person Helen, and you managed to put up with me for over a weak before cracking, and that's a huge first!"

Helen managed a small smile. "Thanks Kirsten,"

The blonde woman helped the brunette to her feet and led her upstairs where Helen went to have a rest.

"I'll make tea," said Kirsten. "You just relax."

Helen nodded, then closed her eyes, and thought about the event just gone. It wasn't a nice thing, but it had made the two families that much closer. Maybe this visit wasn't a complete waste of time.


End file.
